


Where we will go, I do not know

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [34]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: hi, I am alive.barely, but I had a bit of muse while playing the other day and this is just something to get her out my mind for now until I can sit down next and really get into what I have planned. soz for the long disappearance, hopefully I will be back as my first holiday in 9 months is coming up!





	Where we will go, I do not know

"Are you sure this is the right way?" 

 

"Look at the scorch marks, of course it is." 

 

Nereval rolled her eyes, "You knew the Dwemer, Nerevar. Are you sure this is the right way  _regardless_ of the scorch marks on the wall." 

 

The machine behind her hissed as it contracted and Nereval froze in the spot, letting a shiver down her spine. She was never keen on these places, it was like she was trespassing through tombs. 

 

"I knew the Dwarves, but I didn't know their locations like the back of my hand." Nerevar retorted, brushing dust off a table and picking at the metal. 

 

"Don't touch!" She hissed, "You are worse than a child. We don't know what kind of poisons or traps that could be laying about." 

 

Nerevar scoffed in return, "These are not as bad as Nordic ruins, Nereval. You can't be so paranoid." 

 

She didn't reply as she redressed herself in her armour, having paused to wash the blood of the Falmer from her skin. 

 

"I have never liked Dwemer ruins." She grumbled quietly a little while later, the machines around her now hissing in earnest and she eyed them warily. 

 

"These are different from the ones on Vvardenfell. These are mostly Dwemer machines and Falmer lurking about, nothing we cannot handle." He clasped her shoulder and pointed further into the room, "Through that door, and a little further. We should arrive there soon." 

 

Nereval took a deep breath and huffed, then continued onwards. Her pack clinked behind her softly, but in those tense moments it felt like it had echoed through the hall. After traveling for so long, she felt as if she was back in her old adventuring days. It was nice, in the sense that her sword arm was as strong as ever, and Bonebiter still had a powerful bite. She relished these moments, the moments she truly felt  _alive._

 

Within the hour, Nereval stood and gaped at the sight before her. The towering blue mushrooms, the ruins of the Dwemer towers and the sound of rushing water. 

 

"Just how big is this place?" She asked, stepping forward and looking all around, trying to take in all the sights and sounds of the underground cavern. 

 

"Big." Nerevar replied, tugging her back from the balcony edge, "Welcome to Fal'Zhardum Din, known as Blackreach. Very dangerous, but very beautiful." 

 

"Azura above, this is... Incredible. How do the Nords not know of this place? How are they not swarming about mining the rocks and mushrooms..." She looked up at Nerevar with a little confusion on her face. 

 

Nerevar simply shrugged, "I do not know, but let us find someplace where we can rest. The Thalmor will not think to look for us here, the Dragonborn knows of your hatred of Dwemer ruins, of how you avoid them in all and every circumstance possible. This is where we are best, we can gather our next move here but we cannot tarry for too long. We need to gather contacts and information, people we can trust." 

 

Nereval nodded, pulling her bow from her back and an arrow notched. "Just like Vvardenfell, but we wont linger here long. After a month, we move on. We send letters and go back into hiding. Let them think we are still above ground and working as a network." 

 

Nerevar grinned, feeling a burst of pride at how conniving she had become. "Good, spoken like a true Dunmer. But let us get you thinking as a true Chimer. Lead, and I will follow." 


End file.
